


Overheard

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Baker Street Polyamory [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Protective Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly overhears something that upsets her and Sherlock decides to try his hand at comforting her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Offended 
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Lots of thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for all of her help

_Molly's POV  
_ She was furious, absolutely furious. One of the trainees had remarked that she was probably going to end up in a breeding house because what man would want her. She realizes she wasn't supposed to hear that, but it still infuriates her. Leaving her an offended, seething pathologist wishing that she could give the trainee a vicious piece of her mind but knowing she never would. Two hours later when Sherlock and John show up because the boffin wants to use the lab since it has equipment he only wishes he had, she is still fuming.

He takes one look at her, pale eyes sweeping over her and reading everything before frowning tightly.

Blushing, she looks away, looking at anything except him with his far too seeing eyes. She does not want to see the mockery in them, because she is sure that the trainee is right. After all, she has a horrible track record with finding a date. Her best one so far had ended up being a psychopath out to destroy the man in front of her, whom she considers a friend even if he doesn't see her that way. 

"Even if you had not asked for my help and I had not suggested our current plan of action, you would not have ended up in one of those facilities. Just because you are not to my tastes outside of this does not mean there are not many who would have jumped at the chance. They just happen to be as shy as you, thus afraid to approach you." He tells her gently, one gloved hand cupping the side of her face and making her look at him.  

He's serious, she thinks as she studies those storm cloud eyes.

Her thoughts are interrupted as the trainee who made the remark comes walking in with a collection of files and talking away to another trainee. Apparently he had not noticed that there are two people in the room beside herself or chose to ignore that fact.

Following her gaze, the boffin turns his head slightly, eyes quickly taking in details that she cannot see before he moves away from her to stand before the younger man. "John often tells me to watch what I say, despite the fact he giggles at my deductions nearly every time. I do not believe this is going to be one of those occasions."

"What?" the trainee mutters as his head jerks around to stare at the dark-haired genius looming over him.

"You are twenty-nine years old. This is your third attempt at a residency. You failed both of your previous attempts after getting emotionally attached to the wrong fellow trainees. You make snide remarks to be funny, but they are based in rumor not fact. Fact is, due to this law you are going to end up married to some woman who cannot produce children raising or assisting raising children that are not yours and might not be related to anyone in your group. You do not belong to any friends of close enough order to feel comfortable outing the fact you are actually a gay man. Nor have you told your best-friend that you want to get on your knees and suck him off. He is getting married to the woman he has loved since sixth form, you are ending up in a relationship with some stranger." The dark-haired man rattles off with barely a breath.

With each word she can see the trainee curl further and further into himself. Hatred and anger burn brightly in his eyes but shame and embarrassment burn brighter still.

"Oh look, your best-friend overheard me. Oops." The genius nastily snickers, a cruel smirk curving his lips. "For your information: she is already a part of a family and unit, one she can count and trust, too bad you cannot say the same thing."

The trainee doesn't get a chance to say anything because the other trainee pulls him away voice harsh as he demands to know whether Sherlock was telling the truth or not.

Glancing at the blonde doctor who is standing quietly a bit bashfully, the boffin inquires with a tilt of his head, "Not good?"

She watches as the blonde smiles warmly at him, the affection very clearly heard in his voice and seen in his eyes as he replies, "No, that was good. It was exactly what was needed."

Surprised, she smiles at the two men who are soon to be a large part of her life. Its nice to have friends and family who will stand up for you, even nicer when they do it without her having to asking.


End file.
